天使の夢
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Akashi Seijirou is sole heir to the strongest and most wealthy mafia familigia in Sicily, Italy. He is a man that has the power to see things others are unable to and is with nine guardians. So it was almost coincidental that while on a mission to stop human trafficking he buys a certain powder blue haired girl that would soon become his and his guardians mot precious person.
1. Chapter 1

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME PEASANTS FOR I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW STORY WITH NO INTENTIONS TO UPDATE MY OLD ONES! /shot brutally by fans. Well, I am going to update... SOON but just lemme sort out my thinking for a bit 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me.**

**Pairings: Selected fewxFem!Kuroko **

**Warnings: Female!Kuroko because I can and the boy's mind is too complicated to dwell in for long. OOC-ness, again because I am horrible at complicated personalities so I am bound to get at least one person's personality completely wonky. Mafia AU because this plot bunny has been pestering me for a bit and I would be unable to concentrate for my exams until I pen- uh... type it down. Based loosely off KHR.**

* * *

Akashi Seijirou was sole heir to the strongest and most wealthy mafia familigia in the entire world, Gioia. It was a given that the young red head would require bodyguards, guardians as his father had oh so fondly put it. Guardians with special powers and Akashi has nine of them.

There was Murasakibara Atsushi with his enormous build and intimidating aura to fend off the cowardly enemies before they even got to the young heir.

Midorima Shintarou with deadly accuracy, especially with his favourite weapon of choice and lucky item for the day.

Kise Ryouta with his copy-cat moves that has the ability to copy any style of fighting.

Aomine Daiki with his formless abilty to shoot from anywhere and with deadly accuracy, much like Midorima only Aomine does miss sometimes.

Kazunari Takao and his 'eagle-eyes', calculating and already pinpointing what the enemy would do before they even had the chance to strike.

Himuro Tatsuya with his rhythmic martial arts that could take out an entire army with a few well-placed fingers in the correct places.

Kagami Taiga, adopted brother of Himuro, has a monstrous build and specializes in hand-to-hand combat.

Kasamatsu Yukio and Imayoshi Shoichi were the most normal of the group, the only thing that differentiates them from the average hitmen are that they both specialize in weaponry development. Of course, should need be they could take up arms that they created themselves and fight for Akashi as well, but with the monsters of bodyguards before them it was very unlikely that it would come to that.

* * *

The young mafia boss is now currently in what seemed to be an auction of rare... 'dolls'. Every one wore a mask to conceal their identity but nothing can ever escape Akashi's emperor eyes. He himself had donned a black wig to conceal his shock of red hair and a red mask with intricate gold patterns swirling around the two holes meant for eyes. The red head made a mental note to ruin the familigia's the men in the room were involved in, honestly it was not too hard to guess the reason why they wanted a 'doll' with the way they were licking their lips and wringing their hands in anticipation.

Akashi was actually attending this human trafficking auction for one sole purpose and one purpose only, to put a stop to this mortrifying act. The auction that he was attending was actually in charge of kidnapping people to be groomed and sold as sex slaves, any minute now the police would storm in and catch the moronic excuse of a boss red-handed. His guardians were all outside in their respective rides, with Murasakibara's car ready to carry their charge to a safe location.

He drummed his fingers on the red armrest and leans his cheek on his free hand boredly. The police sure was taking their own sweet time to arrive.

"And now, this is an absolutely new, absolutely rare and at the same time, dangerous specimen that we have newly imported from Japan!" Oh? This certainly caught the red head's attention, it was rare that this auction sold 'specimens' from other countries, especially from a country such as Japan. This was Sicily, Italy after all. And the fact that his intuition was setting off warning bells in his head did not help at all. He had this strong feeling that it was someone he knew and if it was... well, Akashi just might be donating some money to a lost cause.

The poorly lit stage's trapdoors opened and a golden cage with a red cloth draped over it was elevated onto the wooden platform. The MC grins as he fisted the red fabric and pulls it violently to reveal... nothing...? Akashi scowled at having been tricked to believe that there was actually a person he might have known.

"Ah~Do not whine just yet, take a closer look and tell me if you like what you see~" The MC sings

Akashi frowns and does as told, blinking in slight surprise and horror at what he saw.

* * *

A girl. Maybe one or two years younger than Akashi. Flowing layered powder blue hair that brushed against the surface of the ground as the 'specimen' sat up, revealing to be dressed snugly in a white Lolita outfit with white lace-up shoes. A tiny silver tiara set with a light blue sapphire was set atop the head as baby blue eyes stared into thin air. Akashi widened his eyes in surprise when he realized that his emperor eyes had failed to spot the girl before and made the decision to save the girl.

"Yes yes~ This is 'Vanilla Princess', her skin is as pale and fair as vanilla is it not? Her talents would be... well, everything really. She cooks, cleans, sings, plays every single instrument known to man, dances and... is a full-fledged virgin!" As soon as the MC spoke the last words, bidders started screaming out amounts of money that were actually considered pocket change to the young redhead.

The girl simply sits in the middle of the cage as the MC tries to keep things in order. "Now now! Don't be too hasty, you see this special doll has a special function. In order to test out a new drug that my familigia has produced, we injected an unknown drug into this little princess here. And guess what~ It destroyed her previous memories and left her pretty much like a doll, unable to move without someone aiding it~" To prove his point, the MC unlocked the cage, the bidders watching with morbid fascination as the girl simply stares at the open gate with as much emotion as a rock could provide, not even moving a muscle to move towards the exit.

"For this special doll with special talents and a special handicap for her, but maybe an advantage for you, let's start bidding shall we~? Opening bid would be..." Akashi got ready his bidding card, he had to save this girl. She was special, that was for sure. "One million euros!"

"One point five million!"

"Two million!"

"Three point five million!"

"Five million!"

"Twenty million." Akashi raised his bidding card nonchalantly as if he did not just utter a sum that is practically impossible for the average mafiaso, the room went silent at such a high bid. The MC jerks back from his shock and rushes to speak into the microphone again.

"A-Any more bids? Going once..." No one else raised their cards, as if deciding that the girl was not worth so much.

"Going twice?" The room was as silent as death, sans the murmurings from a few other hitmen.

"Sold!" It was at that moment the police burst through the door.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS AND SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION!"

In the panic, no one noticed the empty cage on the stage.

* * *

"Aka-chin, who's the girl?" Murasakibara asks lazily as he chews on his rice cracker, hands on the steering wheel. The girl in question was in Akashi's lap and had her head tucked into the crook of the red haired teen's neck, eyes closed. Her breathing was slow and even as should one's breathing be when asleep. Akashi sighed.

"I suppose she is one of the victims in the human trafficking auction." Akashi mumbles, watching the slumbering girl with slight amusement, for someone who had gone through a traumatic event that could scar one personally for life, the girl sure could sleep well.

Little did Akashi know that, that evening, he had picked up an angel who would soon be someone very very special to him and his nine guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, this story is quite interesting for me to continue so... here's the next installment of 天使の夢. **

**Disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me.**

**Pairings: Selected fewxFem!Kuroko (This is seriously the pairing I have in mind, just to clear up some misunderstanding.)**

**Warnings: Female!Kuroko because I can and the boy's mind is too complicated to dwell in for long. OOC-ness, again because I am horrible at complicated personalities so I am bound to get at least one person's personality completely wonky. Mafia AU because this plot bunny has been pestering me for a bit and I would be unable to concentrate for my exams until I pen- uh... type it down. Based loosely off KHR.**

* * *

A certain powder blue haired girl was startled awake, her breathing laboured and heavy as cold sweat poured down her body in buckets wetting the baby blue covers of the canopy bed. A bad dream, no horrendous nightmare more like it, the girl thinks as if to reassure herself that it was nothing but a dream. She moved rubbed her arms to soothe the goosebumps forming and let out another shaky breath.

"Had a bad dream?" The girl jumps and turns to face the person who spoke. It was a man with fair skin and red hair, he was dressed in a white button-up shirt and dress pants accompanied with a pair of dress shoes. What really caught the powder blue haired girl's attention was the man's dual coloured eyes, one was a shocking ruby red while the other was an electric topaz yellow. Realizing that she had yet to respond to her current 'master's' question she nods quickly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" The male offered, a kind smile upon his lips. The girl blinks, flashing the young mafia boss a confused expression and tilts her head. "Something to eat?" The teen offered again, the powder blue haired girl simply continues to stare confusedly at the red haired teen. Akashi frowned and parted his lips to ask another question.

"What do you usually consume?" The girl's baby blue eyes finally flash with understanding and she opens her mouth to speak... only to shut it again. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour before he remembers what the MC at the auction had said. 'If she's a 'doll'... she will need 'orders' in order to 'function' properly.' He realizes. "Speak. You are allowed to do whatever you please, you are no longer 'imprisoned'." Akashi states. The girl looks surprised and widens her eyes in surprise before she slowly gets out of bed and wobbles towards Akashi adorably, dressed only in a long-sleeved night shirt that reached her knees and her undergarments.

"I can... talk and smile... whenever... I want...?" The girl asks hesitantly and cautiously as if Akashi would retract his words immediately and punish her like... the men in white coats did to her. Her voice was melodious if not slightly hoarse from not speaking in a while but Akashi realized that he liked hearing the powder blue haired girl speak, it was a refreshing change to all those high-pitched and snobby voices he was accustomed to.

"Of course you can, now come, let's get you something to eat... How shall I address you?" The girl was startled at the question and again, stares confusedly at the red head. "Your name? Do you not have one?" He questions, slightly shocked when the girl simply shakes her head.

"If... If it's not too much trouble... can you give me one...? A name...?" The girl requests timidly, fiddling with her fingers rather cutely as she shifts her weight from one foot to another. The red head chuckles at her adorable request and pats her head.

"Alright then. How about... Tenshi? Kuroko Tenshi?" The girl blinks in surprise before she smiles and nods her approval. Akashi smiles and offers her his hand, "My name is Akashi Seijirou, shall we go to the dining hall?"

* * *

The dining hall was... chaotic to say the least. Food were thrown everywhere and Akashi's supposedly reliable and composed guardians were yelling profanities at each other as they hurled breakfast foods at one another. Tenshi watches in fascination as she holds onto Akashi's sleeve. The red head clears his throat and was about to order them to stop this foolishness when a cream puff with thin pastry made it's way to land on his face.

The room immediately fell silent as the guardians realized their fatal mistake. Tenshi hurriedly retrieves a napkin from the table as Akashi peels off some of the pastry stuck on his face. His eyes flashed dangerously and his guardians immediately tensed up. "You-" he begun before he felt a tug on his sleeve and Akashi looks sideways to see adorable little Tenshi with a white napkin, she gives him a bright smile and starts to gently remove the leftover cream from the red head's face. Due to her short heigth Tensh had to stand on her tip toes to reach Akashi's forehead.

To say that the guardians were not shocked to see their almighty leader tamed by the small powder bluenette would be a lie and the biggest understatement in the century,  
they were downright shocked to their very core and all other adjective that defines shock and facination could not put their feelings to words. The guardians also felt their hearts skip a beat when Tenshi smiled, it was just that adorable

Not to mention that THE Akashi Seijirou is blushing by this mere act, BLUSHING! HIM! AKASHI SEIJIROU! Oh what Aomine and Kise would do for a camera now.

* * *

As the guardians settled back into their respective seats at the dining table, maids cleared up the mess and butlers served up more food. Tenshi simply stares confusedly at the breakfast feast laid out in front of her and turns to ask Midorima a question that baffled the current occupants of the room.

"What are... these weird-smelling... things in front of me?"

The room fell silent from shock, Tenshi shrinks slightly in fear that she had done something wrong. Akashi was the first to recover and calmly asked the blue haired girl.

"What... have you been consuming all this while, Tenshi?" The girl blinks in confusion and slight fear as she answers the red head's questions.

"Vitamins, protein and iron pills and calcium tablets."

Aomine stared at the girl in front of him in shock, "So that means that you've never seen real food all your life?" He questioned, from what he heard from Tenshi, pills and tablets are not enough to satisfy the human body's needs. They only provide the bare nutrition she needs to survive another day.

"Is this what you would call real food then...?" Tenshi inquires, poking at the large pile of flatjacks with her silver fork.

Midorima then did something out of character, like really REALLY out of character. Cutting into his own pancakes laden with just the right amount of syrup and butter, he turns to the blue haired girl and feeds her the food like one would with a child. The room was silent with shock once again, really the dining hall has never been so silent in all it's useful life. Tenshi chews slowly as if not used to having to use her teeth and swallows a mouthful of pancake, her eyes brightening at it's sweet flavour.

Akashi recovers first again and clears his throat to get the attention of his guardians. "After breakfast, we will be escorting Tenshi to purchase new clothing." He gestures for one of the maids to look for Momoi Satsuki, his most trusted and only female spy for some of her old clothing to lend Tenshi. The blue haired girl was enjoying being fed by the green haired teen and taating real food for the first time. With that breakfast passed by peacefully.


End file.
